Unlucky
by sailoredits
Summary: From the outside, Konoha High seemed like a typical high school for normal kids. Except it wasn't. It was actually a school training teenage kids to become spies. After playing a fun game of hide and seek Naruto saw something he shouldn't have. As the fate of the world was suddenly thrown into their hands, Naruto realized that he really was the unluckiest person alive. Naruto/Neji.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unlucky

Extended Summary: From the outside, Konoha High seemed like a typical high school for normal kids. ...Except it wasn't. It was actually a school training teenage kids to become spies. This story focuses on a group of 10th and 11th grade boys and girls who, like I stated before, were just training to become spies. The students were given missions and jobs to help prepare them for the "real world". The missions they were given were only low-class missions that they would, of course, come back alive from. But this particular group of students were thrown into a life or death situation with no escape. And this is when the gates of hell were opened.

Arc (1): The President and His Son Arc.

Naruto and Neji are 16, turning 17. I felt like having Naruto being born the year before the rest of his grade.

Genres: Adventure, Humor, Romance, Action, and Drama.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did though :/ There would be lots of SasuNaru if I did. Hehe.

Warnings: Some swearing (there will probably be some swearing in each chapter so head's up)

 **All of the characters will have pretty significant roles in this story. The main characters are Naruto and Neji, though. The main pairing will be Naruto/Neji. So if you have a problem with Naruto and Neji being together or if you are anti-yaoi or some shit, please leave. There will be other pairings, too.**

 **I just randomly felt some inspiration to write a story. So here it is. Yay!**

 **I hope you enjoy. The romance might not come until a little later, so please be patient.**

 **Um, so, yeah. Enjoy.**

* * *

A boy wearing a white polo shirt with the Konoha High leaf symbol tucked into his black flat front was running down a hallway grunting and glaring at the people giving him weird looks.

 _I'm almost there, come on!_

The bell rang.

 _DAMNIT! Yamato-sensei's gonna kill me!_

He ran faster seeing as his teacher was already closing the door.

"Yamato-sensei! Please wait!" cried the boy. His teacher looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Naruto, you're late," he stated. The boy called Naruto bowed and apologized, giving his teacher a lame excuse.

"You know what happens to students who are late to my class," Yamato said to his student. Naruto sighed and looked down at the ground. "I know," he whispered.

Yamato gave Naruto a yellow piece of paper and said, "One hour detention after school, young man."

Naruto pouted and walked to his seat ignoring the few chuckles from his fellow students. He slouched in his chair and looked out the window at the garden.

Naruto was upset that he had detention but was also happy that his punishment was less severe than the last time he was late to this class.

He shuddered just thinking about it.

 _Why did my alarm have to break today of all days?! And that Sasuke… teme… he didn't wake me up either._

How unlucky was that?

Naruto looked around the classroom looking for his roommate and saw his evil so-called best friend giving him a small condescending smirk.

 _Damn you, you bastard._ Naruto glared back and was going to mouth something when his teacher interrupted him.

"Alright class," he started, "I'm sure you all know of this but I'm obligated to tell you anyways. Midterms are starting next week."

There was a collective moan from the class, obviously unhappy about the upcoming tests.

"Alright alright, settle down now. As you all know, each grade has a midway test before midterms. We test your skills and abilities. One lucky, or smart, student will pass this test and will get a free pass excusing them from midterms. And as most of you know, that test is tomorrow. Make sure you go to sleep early. The buses will be here to pick you up at 7:30 am sharp. Any late students will not be able to get on the bus and will also drop a letter grade in each of their midterm tests. Understood?"

Yamato looked around at the students nodding their heads and then looked at Naruto. "That means you too, Naruto. Tardiness is not acceptable."

Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Okay, sensei..." he muttered.

"Also, this test will be taking place on an island close by. It will take 1 hour to get there. You are not allowed to bring anything except for the equipment listed on a paper I will give to you in just a moment. So you better learn some new hand games or find some jokes to tell as you will not be permitted to bring any electronics or games on the bus or boat."

The class groaned again as Yamato started passing out the papers. A girl with dark pink, almost red, hair and glasses raised her hand.

"Um, sensei?" she asked. After he finished passing out the papers, Yamato looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Karin?"

"Um, well, what's the point of this test exactly?" she asked.

Yamato walked back to his desk and sat down on it. "The midterm tests are all written tests, and people can cheat or guess on questions. But the midway exam also shows us your progress from last year until now. With this we can see if you need extra help or if you should be placed in a higher class. Anyways, talking about tests, I have prepared a pop quiz for today! Who's excited?" Yamato grinned, or gave a sinister smirk in Naruto's eyes, at the students' surprised faces.

Naruto just sighed and leaned back in his chair. He wasn't really looking forward to the midway exam. Sure he'd studied like hell but he knew that his horrible luck would just somehow ruin the exam for him.

He was just extremely unlucky.

* * *

 _Ahh it's lunch time... finally.._

Naruto walked down the café looking around at the different mini restaurants. His eyes lit up when he saw his favorite one, Ichiraku Ramen.

Naruto gave the cashier his huge boyish grin and asked for 'the usual.' After paying the cashier he walked to the end of the counter smiling when he saw his big bowl of "MISO RAMEN!"

"Shut up, dobe!" Sasuke yelled from his seat at the opposite end of the cafeteria. "You shut up, teme!" Naruto yelled back. Naruto murmured something about guys with a chicken for hair needing to mind their own damn business.

Naruto took his tray and walked over to where teme, as he liked to call Sasuke, was sitting with their friends. These friends being Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura, and Sai.

"Agh," Ino groaned, "I got in trouble last period."

Shikamaru sighed and said, "Well maybe if you stopped hiking your skirt all the way up your damn ass you wouldn't have gotten a detention today."

Ino glared daggers at him. She 'hmphed' and started picking at her salad. Naruto rolled his eyes and started slurping his ramen. "Stop eating your ramen like that, you're ruining my appetite," uttered Kiba.

Naruto snickered and said, "Have you seen your face? Next time you should try to make the food go IN your mouth." Kiba growled and snatched a napkin from his plate to wipe his meal off of his face.

After Naruto finished his ramen, he turned to Sasuke. "Hey, teme."

Sasuke looked up from his phone and asked, "Hn?" Naruto rolled his eyes at his usual response. "Anyways," he said, "Get this. I somehow managed to bribe 'Mr. I have a stick up my ass' to help me study for tomorrow and midterms."

"Oh? And who's this 'Mr. I have a stick up my ass' you speak of?" a deep baritone voice asked.

Naruto looked up to see Hyuga Neji and his friends Tenten and Lee walking towards their table.

Naruto watched Neji's long strides towards his table that practically screamed _"I am better than all of you"_ before answering him. "You, dumbass."

"I'm not dumb, I was being sarcastic," Neji said.

Naruto ignored this and said, "Anyways thanks for agreeing to tutor me. I knew you'd finally come through." He grinned.

Neji finished chewing and said, "I actually just felt bad for you. I decided that maybe if I helped tutor you it'd count towards my community service hours."

Everyone at the table laughed as Naruto just huffed while crossing his arms, a barely perceivable red tint across his cheeks.

"It's okay dobe," Sasuke patted Naruto's back soothingly, "We all know you're stupid, but you're not that stupid."

Naruto's glare almost rivaled Sasuke's infamous one. "My day was horrible today all because you decided not to wake me up this morning."

Sasuke shrugged, unfazed by Naruto's glare. "It's not my job to wake you up and it's not my fault your alarm clock broke. You're just one extremely unlucky bastard."

The amusement in Sasuke's voice made Naruto start to believe that it actually _WAS_ Sasuke's fault that his alarm clock broke, but he didn't dwell on it.

"Whatever," Naruto waved Sasuke off.

"Don't feel bad, Naruto," Sai piped in, "Once you finally hit puberty maybe you'll finally grow a dick. Then it won't matter if you're dumb or not."

Naruto glared at him. He was turning into Sasuke today. "Don't be rude, Sai!" Sakura lightly slapped Sai's arm.

"Okay, flat-chest. You'll hit puberty someday, too." Sai gave his fake smile.

Sakura was about to pounce on top of Sai and beat the shit out of him but luckily Naruto and Ino held her back.

She sat back down and straightened her uniform while counting down from ten to one to calm herself. After she was calm she looked at Naruto.

She broke off a piece of her bread and threw it at Naruto's forehead. "Hey, Naruto?" He looked at her and asked, "Nani, Sakura-chan?"

"Is it alright if I come over to your dorm tonight to study? I heard some senior girl was throwing a party tonight."

"Hmm," Naruto rubbed his chin, "I don't know, Sakura-chan. That piece of bread really hurt my forehead."

Sakura reached across the table and smacked Naruto upside the head. "Ow!" he yelled and glared at her. "Alright alright, you can come over!"

Sakura smirked. "I always win." Naruto rolled his eyes - he swore they were going to fall out of his head by the end of the day - for the one millionth time today.

After eating and conversing, the students threw away their lunches and returned back to class.

* * *

Neji took his keys out of his pocket and opened the door to his room. He put his backpack on his couch and stretched.

After stretching, he walked over to the counter and popped a black silk k-cup inside his Keurig machine.

Waiting for it to finish pouring in his cup, he walked towards the bedroom he shared with none other than the infamous-

"WOOF!" A large white dog named Akamaru pounced on Neji almost making him trip and fall.

He sighed and rubbed the dog's head. "Good afternoon, Akamaru." The dog woofed in return. Neji honestly couldn't believe the headmaster allowed Kiba to bring a dog here.

Neji looked across the room to see his roommate sleeping and snoring very loudly.

He looked at the clock to see that it was only 2:50 pm. He had about an hour until his study session with the blonde goofball he called his friend.

Hearing that the machine stopped pouring his coffee, he walked back to the living room and grabbed his cup. He sat down on the couch as his mind started to wander.

Though Naruto wasn't exactly his type of friend, he was grateful to him. On a particular mission that went nasty a few years ago, Naruto had saved his life.

Because of that, he started to hang out with him and his friends more. After a while he finally became more friendly and less myopic. Or, as his friends liked to call it, the stick up his ass wasn't as high anymore.

Neji took a sip of his coffee. He owed the blonde so he decided it wouldn't hurt to help him study. Naruto was smart, he just needed things explained to him in a less confusing way.

Neji used to help his cousin, Hinata, study so he knew exactly how to help Naruto study.

After a half an hour of resting, Neji changed out of his uniform and put on some grey sweats and a black t-shirt with a yin-yang symbol on the back that somehow suited his lean, slightly muscular figure.

Kiba moved around in his bed a little before sitting up and stretching. "Mornin', your highness," he yawned.

Neji looked at him. "It's 3:25 pm," he stated. "Whatever," grunted Kiba.

Neji started gathering some old 10th grade books and files from a drawer next to his bed. Kiba raised an eyebrow.

Neji saw this and said, "It's for Naruto. I'm helping him study today, remember?"

Kiba smirked. "Oh, you guys are 'studying' today?" He air quoted the word "studying". Neji sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"What exactly are you trying to get at, Kiba?" he asked, exasperated. He knew that the next thing that came out of Kiba's mouth would be extremely-

"Yaoi."

-stupid.

Neji paused what he was doing for a second before he looked up at his - unfortunately - partner in crime. "What?"

Kiba laughed. "Don't play dumb," he said as if it were obvious, "You. Naruto. Frickle. Frackle."

Neji groaned.

Kiba laughed even harder, "Save the groans for when you two are fucking."

"Kiba, just because I'm gay and Naruto happens to be a slightly attractive individual doesn't mean I'm going to have sex with him," Neji explained.

Kiba was the only one who knew he was gay. Who knew what would become of the numerous fangirls of the school who worshipped Neji.

Neji didn't really care until he overheard a conversation two girls were having in the bathroom.

... He was NOT snooping on them. Remember, he's gay!

He was walking by the bathroom when he heard his name. He stopped and stood next to the door, pressing his ear to the frame.

He swears he did not look suspicious at all.

"If Neji was gay - which he is not - I'd probably kill myself," said a girl in the bathroom.

After that, Neji made it his priority to stop his secret of him being gay from getting around school.

He did not want to be responsible for any innocent deaths. He wouldn't hesitate to kill someone on a mission if need be, though.

Neji shuddered. Fangirls were crazy. Though he knew that his fanboys would probably be ecstatic if they knew he was gay.

It was a lose/lose situation.

Kiba's voice brought him back to reality. "Just remember to use protection and lube."

"Shut up, Kiba," said Neji, "I don't need advice on how to have sex with someone I'm most definitely not going to have sex with."

Kiba chuckled and said, "Whatever man," before laying back down and falling asleep in less than a minute.

Seriously, how did he do that? He probably got some help from Shikamaru.

After finding all of the needed materials, he put them into his backpack and headed for Naruto's dorm which was, unfortunately, across campus.

* * *

Naruto yawned. He'd been studying with Neji for an hour and was getting a little tired and restless. "Do you want to stop?" Neji asked him. Naruto shook his head. "Nah, I just need a little break."

"Hm," Sakura wondered out loud, "Maybe we could invite the rest of the group to come over?" She looked around at everyone. Sasuke and Naruto shrugged, not really caring.

"I'd prefer if it were quiet," Neji said. Sakura hummed. "Don't worry, I'll make sure they stay quiet and let you two study!"

* * *

Something hit his head. Neji looked down at the floor.

 _Goddamnit._

This was the tenth popcorn kernel thrown at his head. He glared at Kiba, knowing it was him. "Do you mind?" Neji asked. Naruto could barely suppress his chuckle.

Kiba laughed. "Dude, I'm just trying to have fun." Neji looked up at the ceiling for a second and then looked back at Kiba.

"Well, _dude_ , I'm just trying to study." Naruto fell on his back, laughing at the way Neji said the word 'dude'.

Sakura was a liar. Neji looked around at the group of friends she decided to invite over. Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, and Tenten. Plus the four who were already at Naruto's dorm; Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Sakura.

Neji knew this would happen but he was hoping Sakura would have it under control. He looked across the room to see Ino and Sakura painting their nails purple and pink, ignoring the rest of the group.

 _Liar._

Shikamaru was on Sasuke's bed. You'd think he was sleeping if not for the slight movement from his lips every few minutes when he said something to Sasuke.

Tenten was just sitting next to Neji and reading a book. Kiba was having fun bothering Neji. Naruto was entertained by Neji's irritation.

All Neji wanted was some peace and quiet to help the blonde study but it seemed even that dumbass didn't even want to study anymore.

Whatever.

Neji closed his book and leaned back. "So you're finally gonna take a break?" Kiba asked him. Neji said "hn" in response.

They started to chat about random things. Ino was talking about a cute boy in her class that she wanted to ask out. Sakura told her that she didn't have a chance in hell with the boy. Ino threw a pillow at Sakura. Then the pillow fight began.

Tenten and Neji quietly talked about the book she was reading. She didn't really get the point of the story and Neji had to explain it to her. Twenty minutes later, she still didn't get it.

A few hours later, Kiba was being stupid again. "So you know that girl in our class, Karui? She totally wants me. She was staring at me during the whole class." Kiba smirked, feeling all high and almighty.

"She was staring at a piece of food in your hair, you dumbass. Man, you really don't know how to eat, do you?" Naruto snickered. Kiba gaped and yelled, "I had a piece of food in my hair and you didn't tell me?!"

Naruto shrugged. "It was really entertaining seeing people laugh at you," he said. Kiba threw the remnants of popcorn and popcorn kernels from his bowl at Naruto. Naruto glared at him.

"What the hell, Kiba?!" he growled. Kiba laughed and ran out of the living room and into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. "Get out here so I can beat you up, Kiba!" Naruto yelled.

"Nah, I think I'll stay in here," Kiba's muffled voice said behind the door. The rest of the night was so hectic that Neji didn't even realize he had fallen asleep.

* * *

Naruto's sleep was interrupted by the rays of sunshine peeking behind the shades of the window. Naruto stretched and cracked his neck, cringing at the sound it made. He looked around the room to see the others still sleeping.

 _Wait... Sleeping..?_

 _I fell asleep?_

Naruto looked around to find the clock.

His eyes widened.

It was 8:30.

They had missed the bus.

Naruto had concluded there and then that he was the unluckiest person on planet Earth.

* * *

 **Ooo. They missed the bus. Poor kids :/ I wonder wuz gun happen next, ey?**

 **Preview (Ignore if you don't want spoilers):** _Naruto and friends wake up to realize they had missed the bus! Oh no! After calming down, they find some interesting ways to pass time. After stumbling into a very secret place in the school, Naruto sees that all of the security guards are...GASP. He sees a suspicious figure with glasses walking into the most important room in the school. Naruto sees that it is none other than his own classmate..._

 **I hope you somewhat enjoyed this chapter. Review, if you want. Or don't. Heh.**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Unlucky

Extended Summary: From the outside, Konoha High seemed like a typical high school for normal kids. ...Except it wasn't. It was actually a school training teenage kids to become spies. This story focuses on a group of 10th and 11th grade boys and girls who, like I stated before, were just training to become spies. The students were given missions and jobs to help prepare them for the "real world". The missions they were given were only low-class missions that they would, of course, come back alive from. But this particular group of students were thrown into a life or death situation with no escape. And this is when the gates of hell were opened.

Arc (1): The President and His Son Arc.

Naruto and Neji are 16, turning 17.

Genres: Adventure, Humor, Romance, Action, and Drama.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Neji would not have died and he and Tenten would have had many cute babies together.

Warnings: Some swearing.

 **Slightly shorter chapter. I just have a thing with having at least two chapters out. Idk.**

 **I was about to go to the water park when I randomly got some inspiration to write this.**

 **Hope you enjoy c:**

* * *

Unlucky was an understatement.

Naruto swore the Gods were trying to fuck with him.

 _OH my god._

Naruto paced around the room for a few minutes, head in his hands as he tugged at his hair.

 _Oh my god oh my god oh my god._

 _Holy shit._

Naruto was still pacing his room. He felt like he was going to throw up.

"Naruto."

"Oh my _god_ ," he said.

"Naruto, listen to me."

"We missed the bus. Why?"

"Naruto, look at me."

"I swear everyone is out to get me."

"Naruto!" Neji shouted and placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders. "Calm down." "Calm...down?" Naruto looked at him incredulously. "Neji, my life is over!" Neji sighed and soothingly patted Naruto's back. "Your life is not over, Naruto. Just calm down and help me wake the others up."

After reveling in the rare comfort from Neji, Naruto nodded and woke the rest of his friends up. They were all just as surprised as he was.

"Why didn't my alarm clock go off?!" Sasuke raised his voice in disbelief. Naruto gulped.

 _Uh oh.._

"I may or may not have hidden your alarm clock somewhere on campus to get back at you for not waking me up yesterday."

Everyone glared at him. Naruto just scratched his head and sheepishly smiled, realizing that not only were they missing the exam, but that it was all his fault.

"Sorry.." Naruto looked down at the floor and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Shikamaru sighed. "Well getting mad about it isn't going to do anything, " he said, "The rest of the school has today off. Teachers are probably at home and students are probably off campus… So we basically have the whole school to ourselves."

Sakura groaned into her pillow. "I'm going back to sleep. I'm too tired to get mad at Naruto right now." She glared at Naruto. "But don't worry, Naruto," she didn't do anything to suppress the displeasure in her voice, "if you sleep with one eye open tonight you might be alive tomorrow."

Naruto gulped, yet again, and slowly backed into the door. Ino shrugged. "I don't care. I was going to blow off that stupid exam, anyway. I'll just ask daddy to pull some strings with the headmaster so I can keep my grade," she said, inspecting her purple nails.

"And yet again, princess doesn't get in trouble because of her rich daddy," Kiba said while rolling his eyes. Ino threw a pillow at him and said, "Oh shut up, Kiba! It's not my fault my family doesn't like your family of… mutts." Ino flipped her ponytail over her shoulder.

"What. did. you. say.. bitch?!" Kiba snarled, his canine teeth showing. He clenched his fists. "Woah, calm down, dog boy," Sasuke put his hand on Kiba's chest to stop him from ripping the girl to shreds. "Don't listen to her. Unlike you, she's had everything handed down to her since birth." Sasuke sneered.

Shikamaru just leaned back against the counter, amused at what was happening between his friends.

Ino looked over her shoulder and glared at Sasuke. "Oh, really?! And how is that any different than you?"

Tenten and Naruto looked at everyone in shock.

 _What the hell?_

Naruto couldn't help but feel that most of this was probably his fault.

"Enough," Neji said. His voice was loud and clear enough without him having to shout. "I know everyone is probably tired, stressed out, and mad, but you don't need to take it out on each other. Let's just calm down and think of a way to pass time."

After calming down, Kiba sat down. "How about we play some hide and seek?" He suggested. Ino rolled her eyes. "That's such a children's game." Kiba glared at her. "Well do you have any better suggestions?" he asked.

Ino looked up for a second and then shook her head. "I wouldn't mind playing hide and seek," Naruto said quietly, raising his hand.

Neji looked at him and couldn't help feeling bad for the guy. Naruto probably felt like he was to blame for all of this.

He sighed and decided to agree playing this foolish game just because he felt bad for Naruto. He was getting too soft. "I'll play," he offered.

Everyone looked at him in shock. "You want to play hide and seek, Hyuga?" the Uchiha asked. "Just shut up before I change my mind," Neji retorted. He ignored the weird look Kiba was giving him.

Shikamaru sighed before getting up. "Well," he started, "seeing that we probably have this whole school to ourselves, I don't mind playing."

"You? Play hide and seek?" Ino asked. Shikamaru shrugged. "What?" he asked. "I'll just find a really good hiding spot and fall asleep."

A quiet murmur of agreement passed between the group, all of them knowing Shikamaru would do anything to just sleep.

Ino huffed. "Whatever, I'll play," she said before kicking Sakura awake. "Ouch!" Sakura yelled. "Get up forehead, we're playing hide and seek."

After everyone agreed to play, Kiba said, "Well since this was my idea, I should be the seeker." "Shouldn't we have two seekers?" Naruto asked. "This school's pretty big." Kiba nodded before pointing at Tenten, waving at her to come stand next to him. "You should be the second seeker."

Tenten shrugged and then smirked, looking at Neji. "You're going down, loser." Neji "hn'd" and said, "You'll never find me with that attitude." Tenten snickered.

"Alright guys there's only one rule. And that rule is that there are no rules!" Kiba pumped his fist in the air before he realized something. "Actually there is one rule: Stay inside the school. This campus is way too big and I'm way too tired to spend 7 hours looking for all of you." "Dumbass," said Sasuke. Kiba rolled his eyes and they all filed out of the room to hide.

* * *

 _Psh. No one's gonna find me here._

"Found you, Dobe."

"WHAT?!" Naruto made to jump up but he hit his head on the counter. "Ow..."

 _Frickin' mind reader._

Sasuke laughed. "You think I wouldn't have found you here? Right behind the counter at Ichiraku's?" Naruto rubbed his head and frowned.

"Stop pouting, loser."

"I'm not pouting, teme!"

"Anyways, go and search for the rest. We already found Ino and Sakura. They were bickering over who got to hide in a certain spot. Girls...," Shikamaru snickered. Naruto laughed and said, "Yeah. Anyways I'm going that way."

Naruto pointed to the exit on the left side of the café. Sasuke nodded before heading off in the opposite direction.

"Anyone here?!" yelled Naruto. He walked down the hallways of the dim lit school. He hoped that the others hadn't been found yet or else he'd be shouting like crazy for no reason.

He sighed. He hadn't found anyone since he last saw Sasuke and that was half an hour ago. Naruto thought for a moment before remembering a secret passageway he's seen Tsunade, the headmaster, use. After running into the library he found the book and pulled it back, smiling to himself when the whole bookcase pushed to the side revealing a bright hallway with white walls.

He walked down the hallway for a while before finding a small ladder leading further down into the school. Wondering where it led to, he climbed down the ladder.

Naruto's eyes widened. He was led into a security room with surveillance TVs and a bunch of cool gadgets. Naruto was thinking about figuring out a way to sneak these cool gadgets into his room before he noticed that no one was inside the surveillance room.

What?

He looked around and something on one of the TVs caught his eye. He saw a masked figure in a room looking oddly suspicious. Knowing where that room was, Naruto left the security room and climbed back up the stairs. He ran down the hallway and up the stairs to the second flooor. He was almost there when he crashed into something- or someone.

"Watch where you're-" Naruto started before he realized it was Neji. "Neji?" he asked. Neji smiled and said, "Looks like you found me." Naruto stared at him for a second before realizing that he had been playing a game of hide and seek. "Heh, I knew I'd find you," Naruto smirked. He then remembered what he was supposed to be doing.

"Hey.. Neji?"

"Hm?" Neji raised a brow.

"I was searching for you guys when I stumbled across a security room and-" Naruto was cut off.

"A security room? What were you doing in there?"

"Like I said, I stumbled across it. Anyways, just listen to me. I suddenly came to a realization that no one was in the security room when I saw some suspicious looking person in a room that people usually aren't supposed to be in. I was on my way there when I bumped into you," Naruto explained.

"What were you going to do when you found out who it was?" asked Neji.

"I don't know but- just follow me."

Neji was about to say something when Naruto grabbed his arm and pulled Neji with him while running towards the secret room. What awaited them there left them speechless.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "What..?" he asked, breathless. Naruto looked around before looking back at the ground. "Are they sleeping?" He sniffed the air. "Doesn't smell like anything knocked them out."

Neji put his hand over his nose before stepping over what appeared to be sleeping security guards. But once he put two fingers to their necks to find their pulses, he realized they were dead. "They're not sleeping.. they're dead," he said.

They both stepped over the dead bodies and walked down the hallway until they saw who they were looking for. "Hide, Naruto," hissed Neji. They both hid behind a wall before peeking around it. Naruto's eyes went wide.

"What?" whispered Neji. "I know that guy," said Naruto. "He's in my class."

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade stopped looking through her files and looked up at her assistant who was out of breath. "What is it, Shizune?"

"A few of our students are missing!" she exclaimed. Tsunade raised a brow. "And who might they be?"

"Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, Neji-kun, Sasuke-kun, Shikamaru-kun, Tenten, Sakura, Ino... and..." Shizune trailed off.

"And?"

"Well I was told that a student named Yakushi Kabuto was also missing... but I don't remember him enrolling into this school."

Tsunade made a tick sound with her tongue before walking to a bunch of files that had information about her students.

Tsunade, Shizune, and a few other staff were already on the island awaiting the sophomore class for the midway exam.

Tsunade pulled up a file that read 'Yakushi Kabuto' and opened it. She raised her eyebrows. "There aren't many files in this folder compared to the other tenth grade students," she said. "And information about him is very vague."

Shizune walked back and forth pacing. "I have a bad feeling about this, Tsunade-sama," she said.

Tsunade sighed. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing," she reassured her assistant.

Shizune just hoped that Tsunade was right.

* * *

"Your classmate?" Neji asked. "Yeah... He never talks to anyone and he always sits in the back. He also just enrolled here last month. His name is Yakushi Kabuto."

They watched as Kabuto walked towards a glass case and gently removed the cover. He put his hand inside before pulling something out.

It looked like a credit card... but it wasn't. "What's that?" asked Naruto, his voice hushed. "I don't kn-" Neji's eyes widened. "Neji?" Naruto questioned.

"That card... That's a very important card," Neji said. "What's it for?" Naruto asked.

"My uncle told me about it once. It's a card that gives the holder access to some of the biggest banks in the world." Naruto's eyes widened and gave a nervous chuckle. "A-And what do you think Kabuto is going to do with that?"

Neji shook his head. "I don't know, but whatever plan he has, it's going to be big."

Naruto shivered at that. "Let's stop him."

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"If he was able to take out a dozen of highly trained professionals, then we're no match for him," Neji explained. Naruto bit his lip, knowing Neji was right.

But what _could_ they do to stop this?

Kabuto dug into his pocked before pulling out his phone. He typed something in and then put it to his ear. "Hello?" Kabuto asked. The person on the phone said something that the two boys couldn't hear. "Yes, Orochimaru-sama. I found it. Don't worry, no one knows. I'll erase the camera footage and then I'll meet you at the jetport."

Orochimaru said something and then Kabuto hung up, putting his phone back in his pocket. He walked out of the room and looked both ways. Neji cursed under his breath before pulling Naruto and himself behind the wall.

Kabuto walked down the hallway and turned right. After what seemed like minutes of holding their breath, Neji and Naruto relaxed. "Hey.. Neji..." Naruto started.

"What?"

"I have a crazy idea."

Neji raised his eyebrow.

"And that would be...?"

"We're going to the jetport. We're going to stop him."

* * *

 **Naruto's crazy :/ Poor Neji and the rest of their group are going to be dragged into this. As the action/drama/ and adventure stuff starts to happen chapters will be much longer.**

 **Preview thingy:** _Naruto and friends stalk Kabuto at the jetport. Naruto somehow manages to convince Ino into letting them use her dad's private jet. Kiba continues to pester Neji about his newfound interest in the blonde. The group makes a shocking discovery about Orochimaru's plans._


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Unlucky

Extended Summary: From the outside, Konoha High seemed like a typical high school for normal kids. ...Except it wasn't. It was actually a school training teenage kids to become spies. This story focuses on a group of 10th and 11th grade boys and girls who, like I stated before, were just training to become spies. The students were given missions and jobs to help prepare them for the "real world". The missions they were given were only low-class missions that they would, of course, come back alive from. But this particular group of students were thrown into a life or death situation with no escape. And this is when the gates of hell were opened.

Arc (1): The President and His Son Arc.

Naruto and Neji are 16, turning 17.

Genres: Adventure, Humor, Romance, Action, and Drama.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did I would have made Kiba and Ino fall in love. Aww.. so cute.

Warnings: None (:

 **I just picked up my laptop this morning, started typing and I couldn't stop. So here's another chapter c:**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Naruto... didn't I just say that we'd never stand a chance in hell against him?"

"Yeah, but this time we'll have equipment and friends to help us. I have a plan." Naruto nodded, completely sure of himself.

* * *

"Dobe, you're an idiot."

"Yeah? Well you're a chicken head."

Shikamaru crouched down, ignoring their pointless bickering. He crabbed his hands together, closed his eyes for a few moments, got back up and sat on his bed, and then spoke. "It's a terrible plan. 99.9% chance we fail and get in trouble."

 _How blunt._

"So, let's give it a try."

Everyone looked at him in shock. Shikamaru looked to Ino who was sitting next to him on his bed. "Think you could convince your dad to let us borrow his jet?"

Ino sat up straight and examined her nails, frowning when she noticed some of the color had faded. "I don't know," she looked at Shikamaru and raised her eyebrows, "What's in it for me?"

"Absolutely nothing."

Ino shrugged. "I've never seen you so interested in doing something before, Shika." Shikamaru inwardly cringed. He hated that name. Ino walked into the living room, phone in her hands. "Daddy...?" Her voice faded when she closed the door.

"Are you guys out of your _minds_?!" Kiba yelled. "I'm not looking forward to getting killed at age _sixteen_." Tenten nodded in agreement and said, "I say we just call Shizune-san from the main office and tell her what happened."

"Or...," Naruto looked at everyone and then grinned, "We go on an adventure and have the time of our lives!"

"Are you insane?" Sakura asked. Naruto placed his hands on his hips and deadpanned, "Since when have I ever been sane?" Everyone silently agreed.

"And besides, what's the worse that could happen?"

"We'd die."

Naruto glared at Neji. "We're not going to die!" "And why do you think that?" Neji crossed his arms and tilted his chin up, raising his eyebrows.

"Because...," Naruto mumbled, "y'know..." Naruto trailed off, obviously not knowing how to prove his point. Then his eyes lit up and he gave his award winning smile. "Because that's my way of life! I'll never let my friends die and I'll never give up!"

Naruto never failed to uplift his friends' spirits. Sakura let out a nervous sigh. "Are we actually going through with this?"

Naruto gave his good-guy pose and nodded his head. "Yup!"

The door to the living room opened and Ino gave everyone a sly smirk. "Grab your bags, kids, we're in for a helluva ride."

* * *

Naruto let out a long breath. He was relieved that they had managed to get through security and bag check without too many questions.

Unfortunately, the gate where Ino's private jet had been stationed at was on the opposite end of Kabuto's. Usually when it came to private jets, they would've been able to avoid the hassle of bag check and all that jazz, but Ino specifically told her dad that they needed to this, without telling him the specifics. They had to find out where in the hell Kabuto was actually going.

On the way to the jetport, Naruto had been nervous that they would be late and miss Kabuto's flight. Once they got there, though, they saw that he was in line for bag check.

"There he is," Naruto hissed. It took everything he had just to stop himself from beating the bastard up.

The line that he was in said JetBlue. The only flight scheduled for JetBlue was for... _Spain_?

The school that Naruto and his friends went to was in a somewhat deserted area in Delaware. It was a great place to hide a spy school, because really, who ever thought of Delaware?

Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Ino, you sure your jet can fly that far?" Ino smirked. "Easily," she said,"Not only am I rich, I'm _super_ rich."

Sakura laughed and said, "Whatever, pig." Ino ignored this and told herself she was being the bigger person. She took her phone and typed in a number. "Klaude?" she asked, "I'm going to need you to bring me and my friends to Madrid-Barajas Airport. Don't tell my father. He'll start getting suspicious."

Neji wondered how her father wasn't already suspicious of her. She asked her dad to let her and her seven friends borrow a private jet in the middle of the school year.

 _Yup, not raising any eyebrows at all._

Neji still asked himself why he was even here in the first place. He knew this was a bad idea yet... Seeing Naruto's contagious grin somehow drew him in and here he was.. about to get himself killed.

Naruto stretched his arms and legs. Once they had gotten to their gate, they all sat down. They were all tired and probably annoyed at Naruto for dragging them into this.

But Naruto knew the real reason they agreed to join him. It reminded them of their last mission together. The thrills. The excitement of almost getting caught. They had almost died but they all agreed how much fun it was to constantly be on the run.

Yeah... they were crazy but they didn't care.

"Hey, teme." He nudged Sasuke's arm. "Hn?" "Let's go get some food or something," Naruto got up and pulled Sasuke up with him. "I'm not hungry," Sasuke went to sit back down. Naruto groaned and dragged Sasuke away from the others. "Let's just _go_."

After they were far away from the others, Sasuke spoke. "What are we doing?" Naruto shook his head and put his hood on. "Put your hoodie on your head, Sasuke. We're going to walk to Kabuto's gate." Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question but did as he was told.

"I wanna see if I can find out more information about him and his plans," Naruto answered. "You go talk to the ladies at the information desk and I'll sit down near him, pretending I'm waiting for the same flight." Once they neared Kabuto's gate, Sasuke went up to the information desk and Naruto sat down across from Kabuto.

Kabuto looked up from his phone, eyeing Naruto for a second before looking back down. Naruto's hoodie covered enough of his face to prevent anyone from recognizing him... or so he hoped.

Naruto cleared his throat. He looked around and saw that there weren't many people waiting. "You travel often?" The sound of Kabuto's voice made Naruto turn back and face him. Naruto answered him in the deepest voice he could muster. "Nah, I'm just about to meet my long distance girlfriend." Kabuto nodded and put his phone away. He crossed his legs and looked out the window. "Lovely weather today." He said.

Naruto nodded before looking over back to Sasuke. Sasuke had finished talking to the ladies and was walking around looking like a ... dumbass. Naruto snorted. Kabuto raised an eyebrow but didn't question Naruto. Naruto figured he probably thought he was crazy or something.

A few minutes later of awkward silence reigned before Kabuto's phone rang. He took his phone out of his carry-on bag and answered. "Hello?..." His voice was hushed. "Yes, Orochimaru-sama. I made it through without any complications. Don't worry, it's all good. He won't even see it coming." Kabuto mumbled a few other inaudible things before hanging up.

Naruto suddenly got up and walked away, motioning for Sasuke to follow him. Once they got back to the others Tenten questioned them. "Where's the food?"

Naruto shook his head and sat down. "Nevermind about that. We went to Kabuto's gate and he was talking to that Orochimaru guy again. He said something that sounded like 'he'll never see it coming.' What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Neji thought for a moment before saying, "He's targeting someone." Naruto nodded. "I thought the same thing, but who?"

"I did some research on Orochimaru on the way here," Shikamaru stood up and started pacing. "Apparently he's some big guy in the business field. He owns a big company and he has some very powerful friends and connections. Orochimaru has a lot of influence over people, too. He made Kabuto steal that card, which means Kabuto is actually working for him and only infiltrated the school to get it. We're dealing with some troublesome people here."

"I'm thinking world domination," Naruto placed his hands in front of him for dramatic effect. "Stop being dumb, Naruto," Sakura said, "This is serious." Naruto stuck his tongue out at her. "I am being serious. What other reason would someone have to need that card?"

"Although world domination is probably the last thing someone would do, Naruto might be on the right track," Neji said. "He's a businessman, right?" Shikamaru nodded. "Well," Neji continued, "With money equals power. Getting ahold of that much money would help someone like him get rid of a few competitors in his way. Although it's a pretty nasty way of doing things, people can be greedy."

"One thing I don't get is why hide the card in our school?" Kiba asked. "Anyone could have gotten in."

"I heard from my dad that they change the card's location every few months." When Kiba raised his eyebrow Sasuke added, "Security purposes."

Ino furrowed her eyebrows. "I also once heard about Orochimaru from my dad. When he was talking about him he seemed a bit... worried. Maybe he knows something?" Ino looked up at everyone to get their opinions on the matter.

"Maybe he does," Tenten piped in, "But it's best if we don't ask him, yet. We don't want your dad getting suspicious."

Sasuke hummed to himself. "Your jet's already here, right?" When Ino nodded he continued, "Well his flight isn't arriving until another two hours. Maybe if we get there earlier we'll find some things out before he gets there."

They all nodded and walked downstairs and talked to someone at the help desk before walking outside to Ino's private jet, the way they were supposed to in the first place. "What was the point of having our own gate in the first place?" asked Naruto. Ino rolled her eyes and said, "Just shut up."

Naruto looked at Sasuke who just shrugged.

Now that Naruto thought about it, they could have easily figured out where Kabuto was going just by walking in, seeing where he was standing in line, figuring out which flight he was going on and then walking back out to Ino's jet.

Yup, they were probably the farthest away from becoming secret agents.

Once they walked up the stairs and boarded the jet, they were all shocked.

"Wow.. this looks so cool!" Naruto jumped up and then ran inside to plop himself on the couch. Ino flipped her hair and muttered an arrogant "I know". Naruto looked around before he saw something familiar catch his eye. "Akamaru!" Kiba shouted while running to his furry pal and hugging him. Kiba's shout caused Naruto to jump up in fear. "Holy shit, Kiba!" he yelled. "Where did Akamaru come from?"

Kiba smiled and said, "Well, they don't allow pets in the Jetport so I asked Ino if she could put him in the Jet ahead of time."

Shikamaru looked and Ino and asked, "When did you have time for that?"

"Right when we got out of our taxis I gave it to our flight attendant."

"Oh yeah...," Naruto wondered out loud. "I was wondering where Akamaru went off to."

A man with short, dark brown hair, wearing a pilot walked up the steps and interrupted their conversation. "Welcome to the Yamanaka's private jet. Enjoy your stay. My name is Klaude and if you need anything you may ask my wonderful flight attendant for help." He held out his hand to a beautiful woman with long, blonde luscious curls and bright green eyes who ignored him and walked towards the kids. She smiled and said, "My name is Samantha. I'll be your flight attendant today. If you need anything you may ask me."

Klaude sighed, looking defeated, and walked up to the front of the jet.

Everyone else settled down and started chatting. Ino walked up to the TV and grabbed the remote to turn it on. "Wanna watch something?" She asked. Kiba thought for a second and then said, "Why don't we watch that one show about that ninja boy who wants to become the 'Hokage' or whatever."

"Oh yeah!" Ino exclaimed. "The girl who works at the flower shop is my favorite!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "But she and that other girl always fight over that cool guy who should be the main character."

"Psh," Naruto shook his head, "That guy is so emo. The main character is the coolest."

"He's just like you, dobe."

Naruto smiled, feeling proud of himself.

"He's annoying and likes the color orange." Sasuke snickered. Naruto glared at him and said, "Well, that emo boy is exactly like you!"

Everyone laughed and had a good time without realizing that they were already halfway to the capital of Spain, Madrid.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. I'll have a new chapter out soon... Idk when though.**

 **Next time on Unlucky: **_Naruto and friends finally arrive in Spain. There's a riot? The midway exams are over. Tsunade, Shizune, and the rest of the teachers return to their school and are completely flabbergasted at what awaits them. Eight students are missing? And maybe Naruto's guess about world domination really wasn't that far off the mark._

 **All of this (and more) will be on the next epis- chapter *clears throat* of Unlucky. Don't miss it (;**


End file.
